It is desirable that a computer system for allowing companies and the like to process operations for conducting business be capable of continuing the operations during system migration.
Background arts in this technical field include a technology described in International Publication No. WO 2012/017493 (PTL 1). PTL 1 describes “a computer system and a data migration method that can perform a storage apparatus replacing operation while avoiding stoppage of transmission and reception of data between a host computer and a storage apparatus”.